Marionette
by DevilWearsJeans
Summary: She was easy to manipulate and he wouldn’t think twice about it. She just made it too easy. Aizen/adult!Hinamori AU'ish.
1. The First Act

**Disclaimer:** Obviously not.

**Beta:** Open position. I would appreciate a beta a lot.

**Characters/Pairings:** Aizen / adult!Hinamori

**Spoilers:** Spoilers for the SS arc later on. Much later.

**Warning:** semi-AU due to the time-line being a bit rewritten. Mind-games, manipulation, implied sex.

**A/N:** The idea was bothering me for quite some time now so I decided to go with it.

Feedback would be highly appreciated. Enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------------

Lost in countless lies,

Drunk on this delusions,

Too afraid to take a step

And break the lies.

---------

A young girl lies on the futon. Large hazel eyes are wide open and looking at the wall; short brown hair lie all over the white pillow.

_What am I doing here? _

His hand slowly, somewhat lazily, slides along her naked back slightly touching the line of her spine.

The girl shudders a bit but doesn't move.

He always does this. Every night. And yet, it always catches her by surprise. When he reaches the waist his fingers stop; he takes the hand away.

She closes her eyes and softly sights.

"Hinamori-kun," A hot breath near her ear.

She can't answer immediately, it seems her voice has suddenly disappeared and so she just stares into the emptiness of the room.

When her voice comes back and the pressing feeling in her chest becomes bearable, she manages to answer.

"Yes," Almost a whisper, a sight

He places his hand on her waist again. Momo shudders from the touch. The hand is warm and soft and with every stroke, the heavy feeling in her chest becomes stronger.

* * *

"Hinamori-kun, it's very late. What are you doing here?" Captain's voice disturbs the silence that had settled in the office.

Momo shudders. It was indeed very late and she had thought that everyone had left.

"I wanted to finish these reports. Or else they will start to pile up." She looks at her captain.

Aizen is standing near her desk and looking at her, the usual all-approving soft smile playing on his lips. He is closely looking at his lieutenant.

"Hinamori-kun, I believe that the reports will have to wait. It's almost half past midnight," He softly smiles at her.

Indeed, the clock shows half past midnight. _Odd._ She didn't notice the time going by.

"Oh," she gasps, "I've stayed up too late."

Aizen smiles. "You can go now; the reports won't disappear until tomorrow. I'm sure," His tone is very calm.

She wants to protests, but its better not to argue with the captain. He will convince her otherwise in the end no matter what.

Momo looks at him, the light from the lamp is flicking on his glasses but she still managed to see his eyes. She feels a blush rising to her cheeks; she nods at him and looks somewhere to the side.

"Hinamori-kun, it's late, should I walk you?" His words pierce the silence again.

Momo feels her heart beating with a maddening pace and her face flush. She is lost for a second. This is 'Captain Aizen' after all. Her hero. Her role model and the object of her obsession and even if she won't acknowledge it to herself it will still stay true.

While she blushes madly and thinks of what to say, Aizen simply walks to the door and opens it.

"Let's go," he says, "it's already late."

Her face reddens even more as she walks to the door.

* * *

TBC?


	2. The Second Act

**Disclaimer:** Obviously not.

**Beta:** Open position. I would appreciate a beta a lot.

**A/N:** Sorry for the long wait whoever is reading this?

Feedback would be highly appreciated. Enjoy!

* * *

Hinamori Momo always wanted to grow up. To look like other women did: tall and with beautiful curves. She wanted to look worthy of the position she had. Momo wanted it so badly that when it happened she didn't even notice.

Now she was taller, had curves and her nutmeg hair were grown out. Sometimes men would even turn their heads to look at her. But it seemed that no matter how beautiful she was she would always stay Lieutenant Hinamori - a fanatic and a bit ridiculous girl with a bun.

And here she is now, all grown up, slowly walking down the hall with the captain. And it seems that they're almost one height and that there is no uncomfortable silence between them. But that's not true, everything inside Momo is in flames and her heart is beating rapidly. She's walking with him as if under a spell. The feeling of her body has disappeared long ago. Momo can't understand how she still manages to walk.

The hall makes a turn here. Her room is just a few doors away. Now he will turn around and bid her goodnight, smile to her and leave. Like always. It's captain, after all.

There're at her door now. He stops and turns to face her. Everything inside her stops and it seems that a few more seconds and her heart will stop beating. A heavy blush rises to her face and the direct eye-contact is unbearable.

"You must be very tired. If you want, you can come to the office a bit later than usual, you did a lot today. Goodnight, Hinamori-kun."

She reddens even more. She doesn't want to answer him. She'd rather just disappear somewhere. But she finds it in herself to answer something.

"Oh no, don't worry captain. I'm not tired, I'm not even sleepy yet," She tells him and manages to smile.

_Lies._

Her head feels too light for it to be normal and she's wondering how she still manages not to lose consciousness.

But something suddenly feels wrong.

"You're not tired? Hinamori-kun, would you perhaps keep my company in that case. It's a beautiful night and I wanted to drink some tea."

He says something else but she can't hear him anymore. The only sound she hears is the excessively loud beating of her heart. She just stares at him; his lips are moving and he's looking at her. He is saying something about the night and the nature… Hinamori hardly makes out what he's saying. There's that strange feeling in her stomach again and she can feel her legs become limp.

"Of course, captain," She manages to mutter under her nose.

* * *

They're walking down the hall to his room. He opens the door to her and lets her come in. Offers her a seat at the small table near the window while he disappears to another room. When he comes back he has a tray with tea in his hands. He pours the tea and gives her the cup. It's warm and the strong scent of jasmine fills the room within a few moments. He's saying something and she answers him.

He smiles.

She doesn't know how much time had passed. The tea has already ended but the smell of jasmine still lingers in the room. The clock shows three in the morning. She gets up and thanks him for the tea then makes her way to the door. Aizen stands up and fallows her.

Momo is almost at the door, her hand already ready to pull it open when suddenly she hears him say her name.

Not her last name but her name. She turns around to face him, confused as ever. A few seconds and his lips are on hers. She can feel his right hand on her waist. A few moments and she is already responding to the kiss. Captain's lips are gentle and soft – just like she thought they were.

She does not understand how they got to his bedroom but at the moment she just doesn't care.

Her uniform appears on the floor a bit too fast… she's already on his futon. He continues to kiss her.

She is lost in this sweet madness. Her mind is telling her that this is wrong, that this should not be while her body is convincing her otherwise.

She tries to comprehend everything.

Somewhere at the back of her mind questions start to appear and the answers to them are not pleasant at all. There is so much wrong with this situ-…

"_Momo."_

Hinamori Momo is fully under his control.


	3. The Third Act

**Disclaimer:** Obviously not.

**Beta:** Lady Nightspike

**A/N: **Thankyou for all the reviews and alerts/favs. :)

Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

The first rays of sun that fall onto her face from the half-opened window disturb her sleep. Slowly opening her eyes, Momo struggles to recognize her surroundings. She tries to get up but the raw stinging sensation in her lower stomach doesn't let her. She quietly moans from the painful sensation and pulls her arms around herself.

_Last night__._

She blushes heavily and turns her head to where her captain is.

He's still sleeping - covers pulled just above his waist, hair messy, his glasses abandoned on the tatami next to him.

Now that the pain isn't so sudden Momo can sit up. Some time passes but she remains motionless. Just sitting there, her head on her knees, hugging herself. Momo tries to comfort herself but can't do it. She reaches for Tobiume and runs her fingers against the sheathed blade as if asking for something, anything. But there is still no relief. She is still uneasy.

_What__ will happen now? _

She is confused and scared. Things like these aren't supposed to happen all of a sudden. They aren't supposed to be rushed either. Momo doesn't know much about these things but she has an idea that this is trouble.

Cold wind is blowing in from the open window and her skin starts to crawl. She could just lie back into the pleasant warmth of the futon but she can't bring herself to. She's afraid to wake him up and then, _then_, she really doesn't want to think about what will happen then.

"Hinamori-kun," his voice is soft, filled with approval and calm. She shivers and thinks that only he can speak so normally in a situation like this.

Overcoming the fear with difficulty Momo forces herself to look at him. Aizen is gently smiling at her. _Like always._ As if nothing is out of order and they aren't both naked in his bed, as if nothing happened and it wasn't she who was moaning and arching into his every touch and asking for more.

His hand slides against her back and down her spine. She shudders. Sōsuke raises himself off the bed and with his free hand brushes his hair from his eyes.

His other hand is on her waist and is slowly pulling Momo back to the futon. His face is just a few millimeters from hers. Momo parts her lips a bit; a soft blush rises to her cheeks again. Their lips meet but only for a second. Aizen quickly pulls away and looks at her. There's something odd in his stare, something alien, but at the same time something very desirable.

At this moment Momo would prefer to get up and leave, run away, hide…she would like to do anything but find herself in this situation. But something doesn't let her run away. A foreign feeling somewhere deep down is now in control.

So instead of leaving she draws herself closer to him. It doesn't take long for him to react, in a few seconds his smirking lips are against her.

"…captain".

There are no whys and buts…for now.


	4. The Fourth Act

**Disclaimer:** Obviously not.

**Beta:** Lady Nightspike.

**A/N**: Thanks for the reviews/favs/alerts. And sorry for the long wait~

Enjoy!

* * *

Aizen smiles so kindly and gently at her that he can't help but want to believe himself that everything he does is real.

She's so easy to play with, she's so simple to control - _Hinamori Momo._

She does all of his work for him without even understanding it. All he has to do is smile _that_ smile and tell her what he wants and it'll be done.

He's even a bit bored. But just a bit.

Momo is like a loyal puppy, following her master everywhere. But really, isn't he her master? She belongs to him, each and every part of her. It's almost as if all he has to do is whistle for her and she'll be right there, wiggling her tail at the thought of _pleasing_ her master. Momo will do anything for him, without a doubt, without a second thought. She's so in love, so captivated by him, so _obsessed._

The feeling of having full control over someone isn't new to him, not at all. He knows the ever so light taste in your mouth when you realize that all strings are in your hands and the self-satisfaction afterwards, when everything unfolds the right way. But there's something different this time. Maybe that taste on the end of his tongue is more flavored than usual, or, perhaps, it's the ever so nice tingling feeling at the base of his spine… He can't tell, but it's almost euphoric and his face cracks in a smile. Though it's not the smile he saves for his marionette. This is his real smile. Mocking and haughty, that's what it is.

This is yet another victory in his endless list of victories. This one was quite easy, he thinks. But a victory is a victory no matter what and Aizen Sōsuke will not refuse it.

He gets up from the futon – it'll soon be time to go to work.

Go to work – what an interesting expression. It amuses Aizen greatly – it's more like being in a play than going to work. In the end, everything he does and everything he says is nothing more than an act. Though he can't complain, it's all quite simple, really. Ridiculously simple or not, he is still on the stage.

He is brought back from his thoughts by the sound of rustling fabric and a soft sigh. He turns around to look at his lieutenant.

Hinamori is on her stomach, her breathing even but quiet moans and sighs escape her parted lips from time to time. She moves again in her sleep and smiles at something in her dreams.

Aizen smirks to himself and combs his hair back from his eyes. He can't help feeling delighted.

Some things, he thinks, are easy. Maybe too easy, but that doesn't matter. Plus, he thinks, it seems that he gets to have some amusement, a new hobby for his list – fucking Hinamori. Fucking, that's the word. Not sleeping around and most certainly not making love. Why call things by alien names? In the end, he's just fucking with her. Though, Aizen thinks, there was something in it, the way she arched and moaned and chanted his given name like he was her god.

He smiles.


	5. The Fifth Act

**Disclaimer:** Obviously not.

**Beta:** Lady Nightspike.

Momo slowly makes her way through the long halls of her division. It's around midnight – too early to sleep and yet too late to stop herself. The darkness is cold and alien and it feels like its mocking her. She looks down and continues on her way looking down at the floor.

She's disgusted with herself, it's a horrible feeling and she wants nothing more than for it to go away. But it lingers around her, inside her, gets underneath and into her skin. And no matter how much she scrubs her skin until it stings painfully, but it still stays there.

_And yet, and yet, I still __come here. Night after night._ – She thinks as she slides the door open and sinks into the mocking shadows of his room yet again, to offer, lend herself to her beloved captain like the little loyal puppy that she is.

* * *

She fists the blankets so hard her little knuckles turn white. She throws her head back and it feels so excellent.

_His words are pretty lies __and his actions are all act. He uses her as he wishes, and she can do nothing. _

He kisses her throat and murmurs something to her that Momo can't quite comprehend and it feels so good. Aizen tightens his hold on her waist and his fingers dig into her tight without a hint of gentleness, it'll turn into splendid bruises in the morning. He inhales sharply and she's lost.

_Every word hurt__s more than the previous one did: it kills her. She can't look at her friends anymore, she can't hold her sword like she used to - she's ashamed. Of what? She cannot put it into words_

Every touch burns her in all the right and wrong places at the same time. His voice consumes her mind and all Momo can do is nothing. She just gasps and arches her back off the cold floor, mouth gaping for air desperately.

_She's just a fuck-toy._

_

* * *

_

It's somewhere around four in the morning and it's too late too sleep and too early to pretend she's not broken. So instead of taking the right turn to her room, Momo takes the left one instead and finds herself at the squad's bathing house.

The cold tiles feel good against her feet and the lukewarm air of the bath is fresh and Momo thinks it smells somewhat like wet wood. She lowers herself to her knees and gets hot water into the bucket; she rubs her skin until it's raw and sensitive. She does it slowly, with remarkable concentration, as if she's getting ready to cast a kidō spell.

She sits like that for a long time, just staring into nothingness, drowning in the painful tingling of her skin and the strange hum somewhere deep inside that could be shame or could be something more.

* * *

The next time Lieutenant Hinamori Momo sees her captain, he's pinned to a tower by a sword, his blood smeared on the wall and dripping from his dead body. And as she shrieks and sinks to the ground something clicks back into place and Momo knows she can fix everything.

* * *

She's at the baths again; it's four in the morning and the tiles still feel good against her bare feet. Momo rubs her skin raw again, until she feels it burn, only then does she stop. Slowly she makes her way to the middle of the room and drops the towel. Fresh and cold air hits her exposed skin immediately. It bites into still sensitive skin and it makes Momo shiver. She takes Tobiume out from her sheath and sighs lightly before closing her eyes and placing her sword between her breasts. Slowly, feeling every inch of the cold steel, Momo slides Tobiume up until the tip of the blade rests on her neck.

It's cold but gentle in an odd way and there's no shame inside Momo anymore. She can hold her sword like she used to once again.

Nothing flashes in front of her eyes. Nothing buzzes in her ears and the world doesn't come crashing down as she falls onto the cold tiles painting them red. All she hears is Tobiume hitting the ground with a soft clack next to her and all she can feel is the cold tiles against her naked body and her own blood slowly gushing from the cut on her throat.

She sighs again and reaches towards her sword, runs her fingers against the cold blade and it feels alright. Momo closes her eyes and thinks that it's going to be alright. She can't be fixed and he's dead but it'll all be alright. Alright…

As her consciousness slowly leaves her and the world around her little by little fades into endless gray Momo smiles to nothing in particular and clutches her sword's blade harder.

* * *

The next time Hinamori Momo opens her eyes she's in the infirmary, her body hurts all over and Tōshirō is sleeping in a chair next to her bed, his brow overshadowed with worry and exhaustion.

For the first time in a long while Momo cries.

_End._

**A/N:** Well, this is it. It turned out quite difficult to write but in the end I've finished it. Thanks for all the favs/alerts and of course for the reviews. And a huge thanks to my beta, she's really awesome. I hope you enjoyed reading this.


End file.
